weltensammlerfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Viva Verona
1. Teil "Anna Katharina Annunziata Maria! Beeile dich. Die Kutsche steht bereit." Ungeduldig tippte Francesca Montague mit dem Fuß auf. Es war zu hören, dass die angesprochene eine Treppe heruntereilte. "Sei doch würdevoll, Kind." "Ja, was denn Mama? Schnell oder würdevoll? Beides zusammen geht nicht." Sie hatte extra die langen Trauerschleier hochgeschlagen, um sehen zu können, wo sie hinlief. Heute war der Tag der Trauerfeier für ihren Bruder Romeo und ihre Schwägerin Julia. Es kam ihr immer noch unwirklich vor, dass er wirklich für immer gegangen war. Mercutio war bereits am Friedhof angekommen und wartete dort mit seinem Freund Benvolio darauf, dass die anderen eintrafen. "Ich habe es ihm immer und immer wieder gesagt, aber er wollte ja nicht hören!", murmelte Mercutio und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Sich auf eine Capulet einzulassen hat ihn das Leben gekostet." "Aber vielleicht ist das nun die Möglichkeit, Frieden zu stiften zwischen unseren Familien", meinte Bevolio, doch sein Freund schnaubte nur. "Ich bezweifle es sehr." Tybalt hatte zuerst gar nicht kommen wollen. Er empfand tiefen Hass gegenüber Romeo, den er für Julias Tod verantwortlich machte. Ihm wollte er keine Ehre erweisen, aber er wollte auch nicht die Trauerfeier für Julia verpassen. So fand er sich schließlich auch am Friedhof ein. Er verengte die Augen, als er Mercutio sah, sagte aber nichts. Kate, wie sie von allen außer momentan ihrer Mutter genannt wurde, hörte auf der Fahrt endlose Belehrungen. Sie war es nicht gewohnt so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Als Ihre Schwester Bianca und ihr Bruder Romeo noch lebten, nahm von ihre kaum jemand Notiz, aber jetzt waren beide fort und ... "Auf dir ruhen jetzt alle Hoffnungen des Hauses Montague, mein Kind." Kate wollte etwas erwidern, aber sie kamen am Friedhof an. Natürlich gleichzeitig mit der Kutsche der Capulets. Ohne sich eines Blickes zu würdigen, aber immerhin friedlich, gingen Francesca Montague und Ignatia Capulet zur Kapelle. Eine Beisetzung würde es nicht sofort geben. Nachdem der Schock über den Tod der beiden sich gelegt hatte, fingen die Familien gerade an darüber zu streiten, ob die beiden gemeinsam beerdigt werden sollten, und wenn ja wo. Schließlich traf auch der Fürst von Verona ein, darauf vorbereitet, endlose Diskussionen führen zu müssen, wie all die Jahre zuvor. "Hallo, Onkel. Ich hoffe, du hast viel Zeit mitgebracht. Die Montagues und Capulets streiten schon wieder sehr leidenschaftlich", sagte Mercutio und blickte zu den beiden Familien. Der Fürst seufzte. "Hat das nie ein Ende? Ich dachte, der Tod dieser beiden jungen Menschen würde etwas ändern, aber mehr als ein paar Schuldgefühle sind wohl nicht geblieben." Er ging auf die Meute zu. "Ruhe!", rief er alle zur Ordnung. "Dies ist nicht der Ort für Streitigkeiten. Wenn Ihr keine Entscheidung treffen könnt, werde ich es machen!" Francesca Montague drückte ihre Schultern durch. "Aber warum wollt ihr nicht einsehen, dass Julia im Mausoleum der Montagues beerdigt werden muss? Eine Frau zieht doch immer ins Haus ihres Mannes." Kate war es gewohnt bei ihrer Mutter wegzuhören. Sie hatte zwar gesehen, dass der Fürst angekommen war, sich auch artig verbeugt, aber nicht weiterzugehört. Sie war noch dabei herauszufinden, was sie nach Romeos Tod empfand. Sie hatten sich mal nah gestanden, aber nicht mehr in der letzten Zeit. Schließlich platzte ihr der Kragen und ohne nachzudenken rief sie: "Warum baut ihr nicht ein eigenes Mausoleum für die zwei? Und als Inschrift nur Romeo und Julia? Dann finden sie vielleicht endlich ihre Ruhe." Die Familien diskutierten erst noch eine Weile weiter, bis der Fürst es schließlich nicht mehr hören konnte. "Genug! Da hier nur ein vernünftiger Vorschlag gemacht wurde, soll es so sein: Es wird ein eigenes Mausoleum für die beiden entstehen", entschied er und sein Blick wurde eisig. "Und ich will keine Widerworte hören. So war mir Gott helfe, ich bin es leid!" Tybalt schnaubte. "Dieser Montague hätte so etwas nicht verdient. Er hätte mich fast umgebracht." Mercutio verzog das Gesicht. "Ja, und du hast ja noch nie einer Fliege etwas zu Leide getan, nicht wahr?" "Nein, nur einer kleinen Ratte", erwiderte Tybalt. Der Fürst atmete tief durch. "Tybalt! Mercutio! Es reicht!" Ihr Bruder hatte die Ehrung eines eigenes Mausoleums nicht verdient? Wer war dieser Kerl mit der unmöglichen Frisur überhaupt. Langes Haar zum Teil zu Zöpfen geflochten. Kate funkelte ihn an, was er durch ihre Schleier nicht sehen konnte. "Schade, dass er nur fast erfolgreich war." entfuhr es Kate. Ihre Mutter fasst sich an die Schläfen. "Kind, ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist. Vorhin unterbrichst du unser Gespräch.." "Aber Mutter, der Fürst hat doch gesagt, dass es ein vernünftiger Vorschlag war." "Ach. Paperlapapp. Junge Damen machen keine vernünftigen Vorschläge. Sie sind still, bescheiden und hören ihren Eltern aufmerksam zu." "Dann will ich lieber keine junge Dame sein," murmelte Kate. Tybalt hob nur eine Augenbraue und blickte zu dieser vorlauten, jungen Frau. Er wollte etwas erwidern, aber der Blick des Fürsten verriet, dass er eine weitere Diskussion nicht dulden würde. Der Fürst seufzte leidgeprüft und die Trauerfeier verlief schließlich einigermaßen ruhig. Mercutio ging auf Kate zu. "Leg' dich besser nicht mit Tybalt an. Der Kerl ist zu allem fähig." "Das bin ich auch." Sie war immer noch wütend. "Aber meinst du nicht, dass er zu sehr mit dieser aufwendigen Frisur beschäftigt ist, als das er noch etwas anderes tun könnte?" Mercutio grinste. "So aufwendig ist die gar nicht. Und darum kümmern sich sicher andere, nicht er selbst", meinte er und legte einen Arm um sie. "Wie auch immer. Handel dir keinen unnötigen Ärger mit ihm ein. Ich hab' dafür einen Dolch im Bauch kassiert." Kate warf Tybalt einen finsteren Blick zu. "Nun, die Zottel sollte jemand abschneiden. Aber wie auch immer. Ich kann durch dieser Schleier kaum etwas sehen. Bin nur hinter Mutter hergestolpert. Würdest du mir auf dem Weg zurück zur Kutsche den Arm reichen?" Mercutio lachte leise. "Natürlich", sagte er und bot Kate seinen Arm an, um sie zur Kutsche zu begleiten. Nach einer Weile fragte er: "Wie... geht es dir nach der ganzen Sache? Wegen Romeo, meine ich." Kates Griff auf Mercutios Arm wurde für einen Moment fester. "Wir waren uns in der letzten Zeit nicht mehr sehr nah. Nun, ein großer Bruder spricht wohl einfach nicht mit seiner Schwester über das "um die Häuser ziehen", wie er es einmal nannte. Ich kann nicht aufhören mich zu fragen: Warum? Warum hat er nicht mal mit mir über Julia gesprochen? Warum? Ich hätte helfen können. Vielleicht wären sie dann beide noch da. Nach Biancas Tod gab es doch nur noch uns. Ich hätte wieder eine Schwester gehabt." Kate verstummte, aber man konnte ein leises Schluchzen hören. Mercutio strich Kate sacht über den Arm."Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist, Kate", sagte er und schließlich waren sie bei der Kutsche angekommen. "Wir sehen uns dann beim Bankett bei meinem Onkel." Der Fürst stand an seiner Kutsche und wartete auf seinen Neffen. Man sah ihm an, dass er angespannt war. Das Letzte, was er eigentlich wollte, war, die Montagues und Capulets zusammen in sein Haus zu lassen. "Dein Onkel sieht nicht glücklich aus. Eher als würde er liebe in Ruhe einen Grappa trinken. Dir ist klar, wenn dein Onkel nicht mehr kann, musst du mit uns klarkommen. Meinst du ich sollte vorsichtshalber Fechten lernen?" Mercutio verzog das Gesicht. "Wenn ich Fürst werden sollte, schmeiße ich euch einfach alle aus meiner Stadt heraus", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und lass' das mit dem Fechten lieber sein. Wer fechten kann, wird irgendwann herausgefordert und du solltest dein Leben nicht für so einen Unfug riskieren. Es gibt wesentlich klügere Fähigkeiten, die man lernen kann." "Mercutio", rief sein Onkel schließlich und der junge Mann gab Kate schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Bis später." Auf der Fahrt zum Bankett war Kate ungewöhnlich still. Ihre Mutter tätschelte ihr die Hand. "Ach, meine Kleine. Die Trauerfeier war sicher sehr schmerzlich für dich. Aber du musst nur noch das Bankett überstehen, dann kannst du dich zu Hause ausruhen. "Ja, Mama". In Gedanken war Kate aber nicht bei der Trauerfeier für Romeo. Was hatte Mercutio gesagt? Es würde wesentlich klügere Fähigkeiten geben, die man lernen könnte.Sie hatte schon immer einen Kopf für Zahlen gehabt. Als Kind ihrem Vater oft bei der Verwaltungsarbeit der Güter zu gesehen. Das wollte sie auch lernen. Ihr Bruder war dafür zur Universität gegangen. Sie hatte zwar die gleiche Schulbildung durch einen Privatlehrer bekommen wir Romeo, man hatte sie gemeinsam unterrichtet, und alle erforderlichen Prüfungen abgelegt, aber dann wr für sie Schluss gewesen. Ihre Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie sich mehr weiblichen Themen, wie Blumen arrangieren, Cembalo spielen und dergleichen widmete. "Eine zu kluge Frau bekommt keinen Mann," sagte sie immer. Also hatte sie heimlich weitergelernet. Warum nicht jetzt auch zur Uni gehen? Wenn sie sich einfach... Das wars zufrieden rieb sie sich die Hände. Der Einfall war einfach grandios. Der Fürst und Mercutio kamen zuerst beim Anwesen an. Bedienstete waren bereits eifrig dabei, alles für das Bankett herzurichten. "Jetzt können sich diese streitsüchtigen Familien auch noch in meinem eigenen Haus die Köpfe einschlagen", murmelte der Fürst müde und ging in seine Privatgemächer, um sich umzuziehen. Mercutio sah ihm kurz nach und zog sich dann ebenfalls rasch um. Tybalt sagte auf der Fahrt zum Anwesen des Fürsten kein Wort. Ihm war es zuwider, zusammen mit den Montagues zu essen, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Es musste eben sein. Eine in der Kutsche mitfahrende Zofe bereitete Mutter und Tochter auf das Bankett vor. Sie nahm Kate die langen Schleier ab, die ihre Sicht behinderten, und steckte einen schwarzen Spitzenschleier auf ihren Kopf mit ein paar dezenten, perlenbesetzen Nadeln fest. So konnte Kate wenigstens etwas essen und trinken. Als Francesca ihre Tochter ansah, schlug sie die Hände zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Kind, du hast kein Puder aufgelegt, ein bisschen Rouge. Du bist ganz blass." "Mutter, es ist immer noch die Trauerfeier für Romeo. Ich will keinen Schönheitspreis gewinnen oder einen Mann einfangen." Ihre Mutter ließ sich zurück in die Polster fallen und massierte sich die Schläfen. "Ich spüre eine Migräne kommen. Was soll ich mit dieser Tochter nur anfangen." Die Zofe und Kate wechselten einen Blick und grinsten sich an. Eine solche Ansprache hatten sie schon oft gehört. Der Fürst blickte auf die reichlich gedeckte Tafel und seufzte schwer. "Ich hoffe, wenn sie mit essen beschäftigt sind, haben sie keine Zeit, sich die Köpfe einzuschlagen", sagte er an seinen Neffen gewandt, der schmunzelte. "Vielleicht streiten sie sich dann um die letzte Pastete." "Ich traue es ihnen zu", erwiderte der Fürst trocken und hieß dann die ersten Gäste willkommen. Einer von ihnen war Tybalt, der Mercutio mit einem eisigen Blick ansah. "Na, na, heute nicht, Tybalt", erwiderte der andere Mann nur. "Wir müssen heute brav sein, schon vergessen?" Der Blonde schnaubte nur und entfernte sich, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Als die Montagues eintragen, waren die Capulets schon anwesend. Kates Vater führte ihre Mutter und Kate ging hinter ihnen. Sie bemühte sich nur gerade aus zu sehen. Den Blick auf ihren Platz gerichtet. Ihr Blick wanderte nach rechts. Abgelenkt durch das Kichern eine Frau. Wer die Frau war, konnte Kate nicht sehen, da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, aber mit ihr flirtend, einen Becher Wein in der Hand, stand Tybalt an eine Säule gelehnt. Die Blicke von Tybalt und Kate trafen sich kurz. In ihrem Blick war nichts als Verachtung und Mißbilligung zu lesen. Es war Kate egal, was dieser Mann trieb, aber es war immer noch eine Trauerfeier. Tybalt hob eine Augenbraue. Was sah ihn diese Montague so komisch an? Die sollte sich um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern. Er wandte sich wieder an die Frau, mit der er gerade sprach und trank einen Schluck Wein. Mercutio gesellte sich zu Kate und reichte ihr ein Glas Wein. "Na, versuchst du Goldlöckchen mit deinen Blicken zu töten?" Kate nickte und nahm dankend das Glas entgegen. "Ja, aber ich muss wohl noch an meiner Technik pfeilen. Bisher zeigt der Blick keine Wirkung. Kein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.. Kein Griff zur Brust.. Nichts. Diese Feier ist immerhin auch zu Ehren seiner Cousine." Mercutio winkte ab. "Ach, der Kerl spielt den Draufgänger und Harten, aber ich bin sicher, innerlich ist er am Boden zerstört. Er hat Julia schließlich geliebt. Deswegen wollte er ja auf Romeo losgehen und ich hab's abbekommen", sagte er. "Er mag ein Arschloch sein, aber dass ihm der Tod Julias nicht nahe geht, glaube ich ihm nicht." Er klopfte Kate auf die Schulter. "Aber verschwende nicht zu viele Gedanken an Tybalt. Er ist es nicht wert." Kate seufzte. "Du hast recht. Er ist es nicht wert. Immerhin wollte er Romeo töten und bei dir hätte er es fast geschafft. Es wundert mich nur, dass dein Onkel deswegen nichts tut." Der Majordomus rief die Gäste in den Speisesaal. Capulets und Montagues saßen voneinander getrennt. Kate vergass Tybalt recht schnell. Sie dachte über ihren Plan nach. Sollte sie Mercutio einweihen? Nein, besser nicht, er war ein guter Freund, aber sie wollte sicher gehen, dass niemand den Plan, wenn auch unabsichtlich, verraten konnte. Mercutio saß nebem seinem Onkel, der während des Essens wenig sagte. Er wollte die Montagues und Capulets am liebsten gar nicht ansehen. Mercutio sah zu Kate. Ja, warum hatte der Fürst nichts getan, als das alles passiert war? Es war Mercutios Schuld gewesen. Er hatte seinen Onkel darum gebeten, Gnade walten zu lassen. Auch für Tybalt. Denn hätte Tybalt eine Strafe erhalten, hätte sie auch Romeo getroffen. Kate aß nur sehr wenig. Es wurde immer stiller in dem großen Saal. Die Familien sprachen nicht miteiander und auch untereinander gingen die Gesprächsthemen aus. Kate hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ihr gegenüber, wenn auch durch einen freien Raum getrennt, sass Julias Mutter. Ignatia Capulet war dafür bekannt, dass sie sich stets sorgfältig kleidete und auch ein wenig eitel war. Kate sah ihr Gegenüber an und atmete einmal tief durch. "Erlaubt mir zu sagen, auch wenn wir wegen eines traurigen Anlasses für unsere, beiden Familien hier sind, dass ihr ein sehr elegantes Kleid tragt." Ignatia Capulet blinzelte. Hatte sie richtig gehört? "Wie bitte?" Mehr konnte sie nicht rausbringen. Ruhig wiederholte Kate ihre Worte und spürte dabei die Augen des ganzes Saales auf sich. "Daaa. Danke." Dann erzählte woher die Spitze kam und es entstand ein Gespräch zwischen den beiden Frauen. Francesca Montague sass vor Schreck erstarrt auf ihrem Platz und starrte ihre unmögliche Tochter an. Tybalt hob eine Augenbraue, als die beiden Frauen anfingen, miteinander zu reden, aber er sagte nichts dazu. Er trank einen Schluck Wein und aß weiter. Der Fürst schwieg ebenfalls, beobachtete die Situation aber genau. Er wollte nicht, dass aus irgendwelchen Gründen plötzlich ein Streit entstand. Er hatte wirklich genug davon. Mercutio wollte es Kate gleichtun und versuchen, das Eis zu brechen. Er nahm eine offene Flasche Wein und fragte Tybalt, ob er ihm nachschenken sollte. Dafür kassierte er jedoch nur einen eisigen Blick und Mercutio schenkte sich schmunzelnd selbst etwas ein. Auf der Rückfahrt zum Stadtpalast der Montagues durfte sich Kate einiges anhören. Was ihr den einfiele? Kennt sie den keine Zurückhaltung. Sie hielt nur brav den Kopf gesenkt und ließ die Tiraden ihrer Mutter über sich ergehen. Kate bekam sogar zwei Wochen Hausarrest. Was allerdings wenig ausmachte. Während der Trauerzeit war es für die Frauen der Familie sowieso nicht schicklich das Haus zu verlassen. 2. Teil Keine zwei Monate nach der Trauerfeier hatte Kate ihren Plan in die Tat umgesetzt. Sie hatte sich an der Universität von Verona für die Fächer Recht, Verwaltung und Ökonomie eingeschrieben. Dafür musste sie nicht mal schummeln. Ihr Abschlusszeugnis auf auf A. Montague ausgestellt und so schrieb sie sich ein. Kate war ganz aufgeregt, als sie das erste Mal den Campus betrat - als junge verkleidet. Sie trug eine Perücke und hatte sich Leinenbinden so fest um die Brust gewickelt, dass man sie nicht mal mehr erahnen konnte. Ihre alte Amme und ein treuer Diener halfen ihr bei dieser Maskerade. Wenn auch nicht sehr begeistert. Mit einem Stapfel Bücher in der Hand versuchte sie jetzt herauszufinden, wo es zur Vorlesung in Jura ging. Mercutio war ebenfalls auf dem Campus eingetroffen und machte sich auf den Weg in den Saal für die erste Vorlesung heute. Er blieb stehen, als er eine unbekannte Person entdeckte, die Romeo erschreckend ähnlich sah. Sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus und die anderen jungen Männer, die bei ihm waren, runzelten die Stirn. "Alles in Ordnung, Mercutio? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen." "Ja, sowas in der Art", murmelte er und ging dann weiter. Kate hatte den richtigen Saal gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden. Der Professor prüfte die Anwesenheitsliste und als er bei ihren Namen ankam, meinte er. "A. Montague. Ein neues Gesicht in unserer Mitte." Kate erhob sich. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals. "Danke, Professor." "Warum nur A. Montague?" "Meine Mutter hat einen Namen ausgesucht, den ich lieber nicht öffentlich machen möchte." Das war sogar nicht gelogen. Alles lachte und der Professor bedeutete ihr sich zu setzen. Erleichert atmete Kate aus. Sie hatte lange eine tiefe, männliche Stimme geprüft, Offensichtlich klappte es. Aber Moment. War das in der ersten Reihe Mercutio? Oh nein. Warum hatte sie nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen, was er eigentlich studierte. Mercutio sah nachdenklich auf den Neuankömmling. Er war auch noch ein Montague, nach großartig. Seufzend wandte er seinen Blick ab und sah in sein Lehrbuch, aber darauf konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht wirklich. Ob er mit dem Neuen reden sollte? Oder lieber ignorieren? Er wusste es nicht. Kate machte sich während der Vorlesung eifrig Notizen. Der Professor rief sie sogar einmal auf, wohl um ihr Wissen zu testen. Auch das lief glatt. Beinahe fröhlich verließ sie den Saal. Es war ein sonniger Tag. Vielleicht gab es einen Baum, unter dem sie sich ausruhen konnte. Kate hatte Glück. Sie machte es sich gemütlich und ging ihre Notizen durch. Mercutio trat nach draußen und sah sich um. Da saß der Neue unter einem Baum. Er nahm allen Mut zusammen und ging zu ihm herüber. Es würde nichts bringen, ihn immer zu ignorieren. "Hallo, darf ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte er also, mit einem seiner Bücher in der Hand. "Mein Name ist Mercutio."